The Adventures of Detective Torres I
by PerilEyes
Summary: Detective Eve Torres investigate the disappearances of three models.


_This story is the first in hopefully a series of tales involving Eve Torres as a sexy detective that gets herself into trouble but saves the day in the end. All characters have a pro-wrestling affinity to them. _

_Special thanks to EveCandiceLover who helped in putting together this storyline as well as writing it._

The Adventures of Detective Torres: The Modelling Crusade

By: PerilEyes & EveCandiceLover

It was Monday morning and Detective Eve Torres had another file on her desk. This case involved a sketchy modelling studio and the recent disappearances of three young women who recently stopped by the joint. The establishment was solely owned and operated by a Miss Stacy Keibler, a young entrepreneur in of herself. Eve decided she would pay Miss Keibler a visit to ask a few questions.

The experienced brunette sleuth grabbed her holster with her gun and attached it to her waist. She did the same with her police badge and she was off. She was dressed simply, yet very attractively. She donned a pair of dark blue hip hugging skinny jeans, a white button down blouse, and black open toed high heels.

Miss Keibler was located in an apartment complex with very spacious lofts. Eve knocked on the door and waited. The photographer was a tall woman, standing easily at 6 feet. She was statuesque and could have passed for a model herself. She wore a white pleated skirt, a black sleeveless blouse, and four inch black heels.

"Miss Keibler. Detective Eve Torres," she introduced. She pulled her badge from her jeans, showed it to Stacy, and put it back. "I have a few questions about your studio and couple of women that came through here recently. May I come in?"

The studio owner looked over Eve and nodded, appearing like she had nothing to hide. "Yes, of course, Detective."

Eve entered and looked around at the all-white studio. "Nice place you have here, Miss Keibler." The detective scanned the flat for anything suspicious while they walk through the interior.

"Thanks. I brought it all from nothing," Stacy said. They came to a lounge area, Stacy's living room. "Do you want to sit and I can answer whatever it is you want?"

Eve obliged, taking a seat on a comfortable red couch. "Sure. What can you tell me about Maryse Ouellet, Candice Michelle and Torrie Wilson?"

"I can tell you they are very hot women!" Stacy cheerfully replied, not exactly giving the answer Eve wanted. "Can I get you a drink, Detective?"

"Sure, water, please," Eve quickly replied. She was not very interested in being hosted as much as she was investigating several missing persons cases.

Stacy stood up and headed to the kitchen, which was adjacent to the living area. She pulled two glasses from the cupboard and dropped a few ice cubes in each.

Eve could not see her, but yelled out her questions anyways while Stacy prepared the refreshments. "Those three ladies came by your studio when?"

Stacy filled the cups with filtered water. "A few weeks ago. Why?" Stacy called back. She curiously retrieved a tiny orange medicine bottle from a cupboard. Then, she plucked out a singular white tablet with her manicured finger. She crushed the pill and allowed the chalk to settle into one of the water glasses. She then stirred the mixture with a spoon so all the excess particles dissolved in the water.

She filed back into the living area and handed the water to Eve. The unsuspecting detective took a tiny sip and placed it onto the coffee table.

"I ask, Miss Keibler, because Ouellet, Michelle, and Wilson are all missing and reports say that your studio was the last place they all visited," Eve explained.

"I know they came in for shots to be done, but I don't know what happened to them. They all left my studio with smiles and said they loved my studio," Stacy smiled.

Eve took another drink of water. "Do you have those photos?" she asked, to verify Stacy's story.

The leggy blonde opened the laptop that was on the table and showed her seeral glamour shots of each of the ladies. They were remarkably well done. Stacy watched Eve's behaviour the whole time while the detective took them in.

Stacy smiled. "People love my work and I love my models - especially when they're hot models like Candice, Torrie, and Maryse," she winked.

While she looked them over, she began to feel slightly lightheaded. She shook her head, dismissing it as nothing. "Hmm... I guess your story checks out Miss Keibler…something doesn't seem right though. Oooo, my head," Eve gasped. Her hand shot to her temple.

"Are you alright, Detective?" Stacy inquired.

"Yeah, just a bit woozy for a second there…" Eve covered up.

Stacy smirked. "Here Detective, why don't you rest your head on the pillow? You look tired."

Eve shook her head and declined the offer. "No, I'm fine. Just feeling a little light headed is all."

"Really? I don't know about thaaatt," Stacy sang. "All the running around and sticking your nose where it shouldn't be must be so tiring. You just need a nap."

The studio began to spin for the endangered detective. "Wh-whats happenningg?" she slurred.

Stacy smirked. "You're just taking a small nap right now. Maybe don't stick your stupid little face in somebody's business."

The drugged detective grabbed her head. "Wh-what?" Then she faded away. Through blurry vision, Eve's last sights were the glass of half empty water on the table and Stacy's smug facial expression. Soon she passed out, throwing her head back on the couch. Her body went limp.

The pompous look on Stacy's face never left. "Told you you needed a nap."

She removed the detective's gun from its holder around her waist. "I don't think you'll be needing this, Detective..." She commented. Stacy looked over the shining piece of metal. Then, she aimed it at Eve's slumbering head.

"I could kill you right now. But I won't." Stacy grabbed Eve's chin and spoke directly to her face. "I've got a much better fate – one that'll make me a lot of money." She let go of Eve's head and let it drop to her chest.

Hours later, Eve slowly began to regain consciousness. She was sitting in a chair, hands tied behind her back, as well as her legs fastened. When her vision partially returned, she saw Stacy standing in front of her, posed triumphantly with her hands on her hip and her long legs slightly parted.

"Morning, Detective. Good to see that sleeping on the job isn't a huge part of your day," the devious villainess mocked with a laugh." Eve pulled on her hand restraints. They were certainly tight.

Eve's vision also focused on the woman on three women – two blondes and a brunette - behind the evil woman. They were hogtied and gagged on the ground. Their scared eyes met Eve's brown pupils. Their screams were muted by the gags. The three women were, of course, Candice, Torrie, and Maryse - the three missing women.

Somewhat piecing together what happened to them, Eve's mood turned to outrage as she demanded answers. "What did you do to them?"

"They're fine, Detective," Stacy simply remarked. "Like I said, I like hot women - as do many other men and women. I'm going to sell them off to the highest bidder for lots and lots of money."

Eve's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

"You heard me, Detective. I will sell them and earn lots of money. Well, more money, anyways. Can't buy this great loft without having a pretty penny," she laughed.

"You're a monster in expensive clothing," Eve snarled.

"Maybe. I have to say: you're a beautiful woman, thoughm Miss Torres. Could even pass as a model..." she smirked, hinting at her plans with Eve. She then broke into an evil laugh.

Eve tried the ropes again, but it seemed to no avail. "You won't get away with this Keibler!"

"They all say that. Cheer up though, pretty soon you'll be the slave of proud man or woman!"

Just when things looked really dire, Eve found a loose knot in the rope. Stacy must not have paid it good attention when she was tying her up. It would take a while to loosen, but it was doable. She had to keep her talking.

"So, how did you start this business Stacy?" Eve began, trying to stall the leggy blonde bombshell.

"You're about to be sold into slavery and you want to small talk?" Stacy laughed.

"I just want to know about the mind that outsmarted me so I don't feel as bad," Eve lied, working her fingers on the rope.

Stacy seemed to buy that answer. "Well, I started this a while back, it was with a girl named Joy Giovanni. She was the first victim."

"Yeah? So how do you do it?'' Eve asked, while attempting her escape.

With Eve captured and about to be sent away, Stacy had no problems about safely revealing herself. She told Eve she brings beautiful girls into her studio, photographs them and then knocks them out, much like how she did to Eve. Then, she uses her criminal ties to auction them off for thousands of dollars.

"Wow, that is something," Eve feigned again, happy her attempts to flatter Stacy were working. "I can't believe I let you capture me like that," Eve sobbed, furiously working her bonds behind her back.

Stacy smiled and walked over to Eve. She stopped and grabbed her cheeks, telling her, "You will be victim number 10! After I'm done with these 3 cunts, you're next, Detective Torres."

"Well, at least if I was going to be beat, it was by a smarter woman," Eve seemingly conceded. "Althoughhh...you really should work on your knots." With that, Eve slid her hands free and punched Stacy square in the nose, knocking her back and stunning her. While she tended to herself, Eve tried to untie her legs.

Stacy put her hand to her lips. She looked at it to find she was bleeding. "You little bitch!" Stacy hissed. She marched up to Eve. The detective stood up, managing to undo her bounds just as her captor reached her.

Stacy swung her arm trying to hit Eve but the sexy detective grabbed her arm and hit her with an elbow in the gut. Stacy stumbled back but rushed Eve again.

Eve grabbed her arm again and took her down with a perfect Judo throw. Not to be discouraged, Stacy used her long legs to stand up relatively quickly. "You're not that good bitch."

Stacy ran toward her again, attempting a spinning kick to Eve's head. Eve avoided it and jabbed her in the belly. Eve tried a kick on her own - a bicycle kick - but Stacy rose at the right moment. She poked Eve in the eye and then retried her signature wheel kick to the head, this time hitting it.

Eve fell to the floor grabbing her head. Stacy smirked and got close to Eve, looking like she was about to taunt the fallen detective. Instead, she had her feet swept from under her, causing her to fall back.

Eve stood up, energized. "Sorry Keibler, but your gig is up...you're going away for a long time," she professed.

Stacy staggered to her feet. "Not...a...chance," she angrily muttered.

Eve just shrugged her shoulders and readied herself for the finishing touch. She punched her stomach, and hit her with snap neck breaker. The whiplash on the hard floor instantly knocked out the tall villainess.

Eve stood above Stacy's spread eagled form. "You are under arrest," she told the defeated bad girl. She then grabbed the rope and hogtied Stacy's body just like she had her victims.

Finally, the heroic brunette untied the three women, freeing them of their awful restraints. For Detective Eve Torres, it was another successful case.


End file.
